


Software Instability

by Purplelover188



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelover188/pseuds/Purplelover188
Summary: "Why didn't you shoot, Connor?" "I just saw that girl's eyes and I couldn't..." Connor never would've guessed that something would stop her from solving the investigation. He was a machine. He didn't feel anything. That was until he met Chloe.





	Software Instability

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really like Connor/Chloe and I also love Dad!Hank so I felt like I had to combine these elements in a story. I don't know how long it is going to be because I hadn't really planned ahead so we will see. Please leave reviews if you like it to encourage me to continue writing it.

The door was opened by a beautiful blonde android. She was standing in front of the door with a blue dress and bare feet.

"Hi," Hank stuttered. "I'm Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Detroit Police Department. I am here to see Mr. Elijah Kamski."

"Please, come in." The android stepped aside and invited them in with a welcoming smile. After they walked inside the house she closed the door gently behind them, walked up to them and smiled.

"I'll let Elijah know you are here. But please, make yourself comfortable." And with that she disappeared behind a large door which seemed to lead up to a even bigger room than the one they were in.

The room was grand but decoreted in a simple and modern way. There were a few pieces of art on the walls and even a big one of Elijah Kamski himself.

Hank sat down on one of the couches and observed Connor who was walking around, analyzing stuff.

"Nice girl." He said, it was more like a question than a statemant. Like he wanted to know Connor's opinion on the matter.

Connor scanned through all the possible replies he could give to Hank in a second and decided that there was no harm in telling the truth. "You're right, she's really pretty."

Hank smiled for a second, though Connor couldn't understand. Realizing that Hank continued to make small talk.

"Nice place. Guess androids haven't been a bad thing for everybody." Seeing Connor was uninterested, he continued. "So, you are about to meet you maker, Connor. How does it feel?"

Connor didn't sound all that interested about this either. "I don't know. I'll tell you when I see him."

"Sometimes I wish I could meet my creator face to face. I'd have a couple of things I'd wanna tell him..."

Then there was silence. They didn't talk, just listed to the music playing on the background for a few minutes until the blonde android appeared again.

"Elijah will see you now."

They went through the big door where the android was standing. The room had a huge red pool in it. The walls were covered with windows which showed the beautiful landscape outside. In the pool there were two more androids, same as the one that greeted them when they first arrived. Elijah Kamski was also in the pool, swimming laps. He didn't seem to care much about their arrival.

"Mister Kamski?" Hank called out to him.

"Just a moment please," was the younger man's response.

He continued to swim, unfazed by the presence of them, until the blonde android came up to him with a robe in her hands. He got out of the pool and she tied his robe.

"I'm Lieutenant Anderson. This is Connor." Hank spoke first.

"What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" The way he spoke was calm and elegant.

"Sir, we're investigating deviants. I know you left Cyberlife years ago but, I was hoping you'd be able to tell us something we don't know."

Kamski remained silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "Deviants... Fascinating, aren't they? Perfect beings with infinite intelligence, and now they have free will." He looked at his android, who was standing right beside him, waiting for his next order, and he continued. "Machines are so superior to us, confrontation was inevitable. Humanity's greatest achievement threatens to be its downfall. Isn't it ironic?" He seemed way too relaxed for the given situation.

"Deviancy seems to spread like some kind of virus. We thought you might know something about that." Now it was Connor who spoke.

"All ideas are viruses that spread like epidemics. Is the desire to be free a contagious disease?"

Hank was annoyed by the way that he always seemed to evade the questions they asked and gave unclear answers. ""Listen, I didn't come here to talk philosophy. The machines you created may be planning a revolution. Either you tell us something that'll be helpful, or we will be on our way.

Kamski seemed to straight up ignore what Hank had just said and instead walked up to Connor. "What about you, Connor?" He walked up to Connor. "Whose side are you on?"

"I have no side." Replied the android nonchalantly. "I was designed to stop deviants and that's what I intend to do."

Kamski let out a small laugh before straight up ignoring Connor's answer and keep on pushing him. "Well, that's what you're programmed to say," he took a few steps to get closer to Connor. "But you, what do you really want?"

"I don't want anything. I am a machine. " He stressed the words to make it more convincing. He could see clearly that Kamski was trying to manipulate him.

With Connor's answer, Kamski turned to the blonde android. "Chloe?" He called her and with his order she started to walk towards him.

Kamski stood behind the android, whose name was clearly Chloe, and started talking. "I am sure you're familiar with the Turing test. Mere formality, simple question of algorithms and computing capacity." He walked to stand beside Chloe. "What interests me is whether machines are capable of empathy. I call it "the Kamski test", it's very simple, you'll see."

He turned his attention to Chloe. "Magnificent, isn't it? One of the first intelligent models developed by CyberLife." He raised his hand to hold her chin, making her face him. "Young and beautiful forever. A flower that will never wither." He seemed like he was talking to himself. He let go of her chin, turning to face Connor and Hank. "But what is it really? Piece of plastic imitating a human? Or a living being, with a soul?"

He took out a gun from the drawer behind him, raised his hands, holding the gun in a non-threatening way.

Kamski put a hand on Chloe's shoulder, with his command the android kneeled on the ground.

"It's up to you to answer that fascinating question, Connor." He placed the gun in Connor's hand, making him aim at the helpless android in front of him. "Destroy this machine and I'll tell you all I know. Or spare it, if you feel it's alive, but you'll leave here without having learnt anything from me."

It was clear manipulation, Connor knew that. He just had to shoot her, and he would accomplish his mission. With what Kamski had to say he could locate the deviant leader. He could put an end to all this. That was why he was designed for. Hunt deviants. Kill them. But this girl? She was innocent. She didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't her fault that her master wanted to play sick games with his guests. But did it matter if she was innocent? Were all the other androids he killed guilty? No. Then why did he killed them? Because that was what he had to do? Did he have to kill her too? Yes. Then why was it so difficult? He was a killing machine. Designed and programmed to kill. That was what they expected him to do. That was what Amanda wanted him to do. Was that what Kamski wanted him to do? It was hard to tell what this man wanted. Was that what Connor wanted to do? No, thinking about that was ridiculous. He couldn't want anything. He was a machine. He didn't have emotions. He was going to shoot. He was going to accomplish his mission.

"Okay, I think we're done here." Hank's words pulled Connor out of his trance. He was certainly taken aback by Hank's words. Why Hank didn't want him to shoot her? Didn't he hate deviants? "Come on, Connor. Let's go." He turned to Kamski. "Sorry to get you outta your pool." Then he turned to leave.

But Connor didn't move. Kamski was still whispering to him, tempting him, like the devil tempted humans to commit a sin. "What's more important to you, Connor? Your investigation, or the life of this android?"

The answer shoul've been the investigation. Nothing else should've mattered to him except for the fate of the investigation. And before walking into this room he could've easily answered this question. But now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't understand why. He killed androids in cold blood in the past, just to make progress in the investigation. Why now the situation was any different?

"Decide who you are. An obedient machine? Or a living being endowed with free will?"

"That's enough! Connor, we're leaving." Hank snapped. This whole situation seemed to make him uncomfortable.

"Pull the trigger." Kamski continued to whisper his poisonous words to him. His voice was hypnotizing.

"Connor, don't" Hank yelled.

"And I'll tell you what you wanna know."

Contardicting orders. It was up to Connor to decide now. What was he going to do? He knew what he was supposed to do. But why wasn't he able to bring himself to pull the trigger? Was it because Hank's order contradicted his instructions? Doesn't matter. He had to shoot. He didn't have any choice. He was going to shoot when -

Her eyes. Her bright blue eyes caused him to stop. It wasn't because he saw fear in them. But he knew he saw something in her eyes. Something he couldn't quite define. No, it wasn't fear. She didn't look scared. She was sitting on the ground, her face as emotionless as any other android. But her eyes? She looked like she was begging with her eyes. Begging him to not shoot. Begging him to spare her. Of course he knew that what he thought he was seeing couldn't be real. She was an android. She couldn't be afraid to die. He was and android. He couldn't be hesitant about accomplishing his mission. And yet, here they were. Now he knew that he couldn't shoot her. He just couldn't. The thought of a bullet wound on her forehead, blue blood spilled everywhere, the thought of the beautiful blue eyes, that once reflected the rays of the sun, looking dull and lifeless... No, he couldn't.

He lowered the gun, handing it back to Kamski. He looked troubled doing that.

"Fascinating," Kamski whispered to himself, taking the gun from Connor. "CyberLife's last chance to save humanity, is itself a deviant."

"I'm... I'm not a deviant." Connor's voice didn't sound convincing, even to himself.

"You preferred to spare a machine rather than accomplish a mission." He offered his hand to Chloe, helping her stand up. "You saw a living being in this android. You showed empathy." He sounded truly inrtigued.

Kamski touched Chloe's shoulder again, ordering her to go away and leave them alone.

"A war is coming, you'll have to choose your side. Will you betray your own people or stand up against your creators? What could be worse than having to choose between two evils?" He spoke calmly, like he was stating the facts. The facts that were troubling Connor's mind.

"Let's get outta here." Hank grabbed Connor from his shoulders, making him turn his face away from Kamski.

"By the way," Kamski called behind them, making Connor stop when he was just about to leave through the door. "I always leave an emergency exit in my programs. You never know..."

Trying to ignore Kamski, Connor left, following Hank.

...

"Why didn't you shoot?" Hank asked when they left Kamski's house.

"I just saw that girl's eyes, and I couldn't, that's all." He was telling the truth. He didn't want to. But he knew that Hank wouldn't be convinced otherwise.

"You're always saying you would do anything to accomplish your mission." Hank sounded suspicious. "That was our cahnce to learn something, an you let it go." He didn't sound accusing. He was just stating the facts.

Connor turned to face Hank. He sounded troubled and confused. "Yeah, I know what I should've done! I told you I couldn't. I am sorry, okay?"

"Maybe you did the right thing." Hank smiled and walked towards his car, leaving a very confused Connor behind.

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter is the exactly like the game but starting from the second chapter it will deviate (pun intended) from the original game. Hope you like it!


End file.
